¿ENAMORADO?
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: Se dice que los prohibido es más llamativo, pero que pasara que el transcurso de lograr el objetivo ¡¿te enamoras! Y lo peor de todo es que ella no da indicios que siente lo mismo…
1. Chapter 1

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

**************ENAMORADO**************

* * *

-Prologo-

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El amor te llega sin esperar…

Cuando menos los pienses va a pasar…

Hasta el hombre más cabrón se llega a enamorar…

De ella sin espéralo la vas a llegar a amar…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Se dice que para el amor no existe la edad, estatus social, ni ningún prototipo de impedimento para sentir ese sentimiento, por ello que es lo que opinas

cuando has amado con toda el alma a alguien que para ti siempre fue un imposible, alguien que al principio odiabas por el hecho de no saber que desde que

viste esa persona te gusta, el saber que los nervios no era porque te ponía de mal humor sino que al contrario era porque sentías algún tipo de atracción…

Un chico con un gran poder económico, mujeriego por naturaleza, pelo castaño, ojos color ámbar en ellos puedes una pisca de picardía, atractivo, que

cualquier mujer cae rendido a sus pies Shaoran li el típico chico Playboy con una cara sexy, un cuerpo esculpido sueño de toda mujer…

que pasa cuando se topa con una chica de ojos verde jade en ellos puedes ver un alma pura sin malas intenciones, cabello castaño con reflejos dorados,

cuerpo bien proporcionado, llamada Sakura Kinomoto con una personalidad muy dulce, que no le hace caso y lo ignora…

Se dice que los prohibido es más llamativo, pero que pasara que el transcurso de lograr el objetivo ¡¿te enamoras?! Y lo peor de todo es que ella no da

indicios que siente lo mismo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Bueno que puedo decir en un instante un ataque de inspiración salió a la luz esta historia realmente no sé si será larga o corta todo va a depender de la musa de la inspiracion desde un principio tenía planeado hacer una historia normal xD sin magia jajaj pero la primera salió así xD espero Os guste esta historia que poco a poco iré subiendo mas capítulos…**

**Os pero que les llame la atención y guste mi historia **

**Criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea comenten :D **

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	2. CONOCIENDOME PARTE 1

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-UN POCO DE MÍ PART 1-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Recuerdos del ayer, tristes y felices…

Momentos que pasamos juntos y a la vez separados…

Te he observado toda una vida esperando el momento indicado…

Pero quien dijo si es fácil aceptar estar ¡¿Enamorado?!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

****POV SHAORAN****

El hecho que desde que la vi por primera vez por azares del destino, suerte simplemente casualidad fue como un complot contra mi yo de apenas 16 años

un adolecente que había tenido novias si lo acepto me gustaban, gustaban de mi éramos novios un par de semanas y luego de que pasara un excursión

siempre terminaba con ellas, cosa muy común en mí y no es que sea mujeriego ni nada simplemente me gustaba experimentar como seria besar diferentes

labios y claro una que otra no solo me ofrecía besos y abrazos sino algo más, como hombre no me podía negar es como si te ofrecieran abrigo cuando tienes

frío, o pan cuando tienes hambre joder que si era un adolecente con hormonas y como por ahí dijo una maestra mía que siempre a esta edad tenemos las

hormonas alborotadas –se ríe a carcajadas- y bien que tenía razón, un claro ejemplo es todo lo que he experimentado pero que mierda no creía en las

cursilerías, ni cojones de estupideces esas que te dicen que sientes mariposas, nada por el estilo, solo era de los que me gustaba, ella no se resistía y al final

resultábamos dando un buen revolcón, momentos pasajeros, nada de compromisos de por medio, joder si soy joven no quiero nada serio, así era mi vida

hasta que ella aprecio con su aura de inocencia pura, esa mirada verde jade, sus labios que a lo lejos podría jurar que era suaves como el terciopelo, como

venía diciendo mi vida era así llena de adrenalina, fiestas, romances pasajeros, deportes y es que me encantaba jugar al basquetbol, futbol, natación, correr,

andar en bicicleta los domingos y debes en cuando fumaba, bebía cosas normales en cualquier adolecente… eso si el estudio no lo descuidaba podríamos

decir que era también el cerebrito de la clase, aunque tenía una vida alocada, no podía fallarle a mis padres… en fin ella entro a mi vida inconscientemente,

la veía, observaba todas sus facetas, la vi crecer, de ser una niña a una mujer muy hermosa he de decir –sonríe inconscientemente-, dirán si me gustaba

(aunque realmente no sé qué es lo que siento por ella o eso es lo que quiero creer), porque solo la miraba muy sencillo, ella era más pequeña que yo para

ser exactos yo soy 5 años mayor que ella, si lo sé, dirán que asaltacunas soy, pero que mierda me atraía siempre me atrajo desde que la vi, sus ojos me

hipnotizaron, su sonrisa que por cierto eran raros en ella, siempre era seria con un aura de ternura, un punto a favor de ella era algo que llamaba mi

atención, cosa no muy común que veía en una niña-mujer, a tal punto que mi padre se dio cuenta, cosa que complico más la situación ya que él es muy

amigo de la madre de ella de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, una mujer de hermosos ojos verdes como la de _mi princesa_ que con el tiempo la empecé a adorar con

todo el alma, joder que me estoy poniendo cursi, mi padre Hien Li desde el momento que vio mi fascinación por la pequeña Kinomoto empezó desde ya

hacer planes y comprometernos desde ya, cosa que al principio le desagrado a la pequeña Kinomoto, el tiempo paso no nos hablábamos más sin embargo

yo estaba siempre atento a ella, asechándola sin que ella se enterara, como lo hacía pues la empresa de mi padre está ubicado en un lugar exclusivo de

Tomoeda una pequeña cuidad pero que tiene un gran potencial para los negocios de mis padres, enfrente del edificio Li Corporation S.A. se encuentra

ubicada un pequeño restaurante la cual la propietaria es Nadeshiko Kinomoto, por ello mi padre y la madre de la pequeña Kinomoto eran conocidos y

allegados, en ese entonces a mí no me interesaba para nada el negocio de mi padre pero solo la vi, empecé curiosamente poco a poco a interesarme en

el negocio familiar y visitar frecuentemente el edificio, así fue como observe poco a poco a mi futura _presa_ porque sí, eso es lo que creo, es algo así como

un objetivo para mí, porque es la única niñata que desde que me conoce no se pone nerviosa ante mi presencia, ni siquiera sé si está enamorada de mí y

eso me hace sentir frustrado y a la vez atraído a algo como un tipo de reto…

Puede sonar obsesivo e inclusive competitivo pero así es mi naturaleza me propongo algo y lo logro no me importa cuánto tiempo pase pero ella será mía

porque desde que la vi quede prendado en su belleza, un niña de ojos color verde esmeralda, mi color favorito, desprendía dulzura, ternura, inocencia, sus

rosados labios que inconscientemente fueron mis obsesión, siempre me imagine como seria besarla… pero solo quedaba esperar era una niña yo un

adolecente, al principio ella huía de mí no lo sabría explicar pero así era, yo disimulaba mi malestar ignorando lo que era obvio, pasaron los años, yo quede

heredero de la empresa Li el ser el único heredero me dio la ventaja, por ello iba más seguido a la empresa la veía más seguido a ella, pero como hombre

tampoco dejaba escapar cualquier tipa que se me ofreciera eso si las catalogaba y si me gustaban, era solo pasar una noche y ya sin sentimientos de por

medio ni nada simplemente para sucumbir mis necesidades de hombre, ahora que soy el representante de la empresa tengo más precaución con lo

que hago sobre todo tener clase con lo que hago para que todo quede en el anonimato…

**Quien me hubiera dicho que hoy andaría como perro tras un hueso y que hueso ja! Me hubiera reído, pero ahora ando tras una niñata que ****ni**

** siquiera me da la hora joder! Que si estoy más jodido! Pero ya lo veras mi amada Sakurita pronto serás mía eso lo puedo asegurar - sonríe -…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Bueno en este capítulo como lo pueden ver iré mas que todo en la perspectiva de Shaoran aunque también Sakurita no se quedara atrás… En el próximo capitulo sabremos que es lo que la cabezita de Sakura piensa xD**

**Criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea comenten :D **

**Os espero guste la historia :3 besos! nos vemos en el siguiente capi :3**

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	3. CONOCIENDOME FINAL

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-UN POCO DE MÍ FINAL-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Te enamoras del típico Playboy…

Te desilusionas sus actos…

Quieres dejar de sentir lo que sientes hoy…

No puedes dejar de pensarlo a cada momento…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

****POV SAKURA****

Que es lo que realmente sientes, ¿piensas? cuando has amado con toda el alma (o esa es la conclusión que llegas a tener) a alguien que para ti fue un

imposible bueno piensas amarlo, alguien que al principio odiabas por el hecho de no saber que desde que lo viste te gustaba, el saber que los nervios no era

porque te ponía de mal humor sino que al contrario era porque te sentías algún tipo de atracción cosa que a la edad de 11 años tú no tienes una idea de lo

que es el amor o eso es lo que pensaba, porque para el amor no existe la edad, el estatus social ni ningún prototipo que a veces las personas _ponen_ como

_"Obstáculo"_ para impedir que algo así se pueda formar, ni nada que catalogamos como impedimento para aceptar que somos humanos que sentimos,

respiramos y que inconscientemente siempre buscamos algo en lo que podamos apoyarnos, sentirnos seguros pero ese _algo_ con el tiempo se convierte en

_alguien… _eso es lo que pienso ahora y dirán que tengo bastante experiencia pero no! No es así con tal de confesarles que ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso

- se sonroja tremendamente -… podría decir que siempre me ha gustado un chico de ojos color ámbar, cabellos revueltos castaños con matices chocolates,

tez trigueña, un porte de todo un caballero que si fuera un príncipe solo le faltaría la corona, que como lo ¿supe? Bueno digamos que en un principio Odiaba

su presencia, el hecho que el padre de alguien que ni siquiera conoces en persona y solo por nombre, te moleste diciendo que tú serás su nuera no es algo

muy grato que se diga, - si lo sé, pone los ojos en blanco – sé que muchas chicas pensaran que eso suena lindo, que es como un cumplido para ti, pero que

pensaran si apenas tienes 11 si señores 11 añitos por Dios ni pensaba en niños todavía, no me gustaban, - pone cara de asco – enserio que tendría en la

cabeza mi _suegrito_ que con el tiempo fue sosegándose más con las molestaderas pero siempre óigase bien – poniendo énfasis a lo que va a decir

– siempre me dice que seré su _**Nuera**_…

Mi familia y yo somos muy unidos, mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto es un gran arqueólogo por ello casi nunca se mantiene en casa pero cuando esta

aprovechamos al máximo, tengo un hermano llamado Touya Kinomoto me molesta diciéndome monstruo – se le exalta una vena en la frente – estudia en

la Universidad Medicina y por ultimo Mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto es dueña de un restaurante que quedaba justo en el principal boulevard de Tomoeda,

siempre hemos vivido en este pueblo y cuando nos mudamos la segunda vez, fue por visión de mi madre Nadeshiko, ya que vio un gran potencial en esa

casa, la remodelo, el primer nivel lo hice un restaurante porque si he de decir el terreno de por si era grande, dando la pauta a poder tener casa-comercio,

como mi mama era una buena cocinera gracias a las clases que mi padre le dio, porque un secretito les diré - casi susurrando - mi madre no era muy buena

cocinando, fue así fue como conoció a Hien Li podríamos decir que por azares del destino, el Señor Li paso, vio el restaurante, comió, le gusto la comida,

desde entonces ha sido un cliente constante y exclusivo del restaurante "Cerezo", con el tiempo su empresa se ubicó enfrente a nuestro restaurante y en fin

mi madre y Li se hicieron grandes amigos y si señores lo adivinaron, él es mi _suegrito, _o lo que él quisiera ser mío, en fin lo demás fue historia, ya que luego

de conocer al Señor Li conocí a su heredero Shaoran Li y he de decir que desde que lo conocí han empezado mis problemas - arruga el ceño - …

Él es todo un playboy rompe corazones, e decir que lo conozco de lejos casi toda la vida, poco a poco no sé cómo se fue introduciendo a mi vida a tal punto

que en una ocasión el muy confianzudo descaradamente me contó cuantas novias había tenido hasta el momento, si con eso era para conquistar a alguien ja!

A mí al contrario me alejaba, aunque no lo puedo negar era como masoquista porque ahí estaba yo boba por él esperando algún día que se fijara en mí, lo he

visto tener miles de novias pero siempre tengo guardada la esperanza en mi corazón de que sean pasajero, aunque sí he de decir que me pone celosa el

saber que anda con alguien - frunce el ceño - y hasta el día de hoy no ha pasado a mayor… Pero llegara un momento que ¡¿me desilusionare?! Que pasa que

inconscientemente lo ¿¡amo!? Pero lo ignoro a la vez... se dice que la mente femenina es complicada y sí que lo es para poder entendernos mmm no lo creo

que puedan si nosotras mismas no nos entendemos mucho menos los hombres!

Esto de amarte y odiarte a la vez me está haciendo un caos en la cabeza y corazón Li - grita desesperadamente -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Bueno NO LO PODIA AGUANTAR MAS XD jfkajskdflja (y gracias por el primer reviews e subido este si miro que tengo mas reviews subiré prontamente el otro capi :) muahahahhaah xD )****asi que hoy subo de una vez este capi, como lo notaran aquí ya sabemos que piensan los dos en el próximo se pondrá más interesante :3 porque esto de ser PLAYBOY no solo tiene sus ventajas también tiene sus desventajas Os espero que disfruten esta historia como lo la estoy disfrutando :3**

**Criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea comenten :D **

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	4. PRIMER FALLIDO

**Ni Card Captor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Primer intento de Fallido-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hoy te hablare lo se suena patético pero lo he estado pensando…

Lo intentare, no tirar a la borda todo lo que espere…

Intentare dar el primer paso para ver si en algo te llamo la atención…

Esto será mi más gran esfuerzo y miedo a la vez…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una día de Abril, donde florecen los cerezos, cierto castaño va a trabajar en el edificio Li Corporation S.A., llega de buen humor cosa muy raro en él,

incluso llega a dar buenos días con una sonrisa casi invisible antes los ojos de quien no se da a la tarea de verlo bien, no es que nuestro castaño sea mal

educado ni nada por el estilo simplemente, es serio y le ha funcionado de maravilla para tener un respeto mucho mayor, no solo por el hecho de ser el dueño

de la empresa sino por ser joven apuesto e inteligente, características poco común hoy en día entre los empresarios, a pesar de que el ahora joven de 23

años, con el tiempo fue ganándose la confianza total de los accionistas y demás personas ejecutivas que conformar las empresas Li haciendo de este un

logro, y orgullo de Hien Li, que por consecuencia ahora solo iba de vez en cuando a dar un vuelta en la empresa solo para no perder la costumbre de lo que

una vez fue su visión más grande sino ahora ante sus ojos ya está edificado dando sus frutos, siendo que ya son reconocidos internacionalmente como la

joya de una de las empresas más fuertes en todo el mundo siendo Tomoeda la sede central, en fin nuestro joven iba con la más hermosa sonrisa, todo

ejecutivo que lo hacía ver más sexy con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, el saco a medio vestir, su traje era de un color azul marino y su camisa

blanca de manga larga, lo hacían ver un adonis, con ese cabello revuelto, castaño que con los rayos del sol podías ver los reflejos dorados, sus pestañas son

largas y espesas haciéndolo más honor a eses ojos ámbar, con una cejas bien pobladas cosa que lo hacía ver bien varonil, entro a su oficina, una oficina bien

amplia, escritorio y muebles de madera caoba del mismo color, en la esquina una mini sala, un mini-bar, disponiendo un cuarto por si se quedaba a trabajar

más de noche tenía un lugar donde poder descansar cómodamente pero este último estaba oculto, cosa que casi nadie sabía de la existencia del

mismo lugar, que casualmente la vista daba al frente del boulevard por lo tanto tenía una vista total hacia el restaurante "cerezo", cosa que a el no le

desagradaba para nada porque así se podía dar cuenta a qué horas entraba y salía la pequeña Kinomoto, y ahora no era tan pequeña, ya era toda una

señorita y él podía dar fe en eso…

El día era perfecto, perfecto clima, perfecto sol, perfecto en todo su esplendor, un día para recordarlo siempre eso era lo que pensaba nuestro castaño,

la mañana paso sin mayor ya que era ordenado y no se complicaba mucho, además de tener una secretaria eficiente, su trabajo podríamos decir era pan

comido, con un título universitario de administrador de empresas todo estaba a su favor, en fin su vida de "trabajador" como él le llamaba era así simple

monótona, pero algo hacia que cambia su forma de pensar _algo o alguien, _inconscientemente la veía, miraba cuando se levantaba tarde y corría a hacia su

instituto, porque si señores Shaoran Li hasta se sabía de memoria el horario de la castaña, ni que decir de los numerosos pretendientes que quisieron óigase

bien quisieron ser algo más que un simple amigo de la castaña, pero con cuestiones ajenas - sonríe traviesamente el castaño - ya no pudieron, la pequeña

Kinomoto no tendría por qué saberlo ¿verdad?...

Pasado del medio día, la 1:00pm para ser exactos nuestro castaño baja el ascensor, ya sin saco solo con su pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca, se despide

de la recepcionista y si mayor contratiempo, cruza la calle con paciencia, poco a poco llega a dar a una puerta que es como el paso a dar con _ella,_ él sabe que

ella llega a la 1:30pm del instituto, no es que sea controlador ni nada pero ha observado y la propia Nadeshiko se lo ha confirmado, inconscientemente en

una plática que un día tuvieron ¿verdad?, 1:15pm ya ha pedido lo que hoy comerá Nadeshiko como siempre lo atiende, lo bueno de ser todo un caballero es

que las mamás de tus _chicas_ siempre te van a adorar y eso siempre le sucede a nuestro castaño… mientras toma un poco de vino, ve disimuladamente su

reloj 1:30pm y ella no ha llegado, - frunce el ceño - por su mente vuelan miles de cosas, inclusive que ande con un noviecito, - se altera un poco más -

pero luego reacciona no su Sakura no es así, en eso suena la campana avisando que otro cliente llega, disimuladamente voltea a ver quién es y es ella si

señores algo tarde pero viene y sola lo mejor de todo, lo mejor de ser un cliente exclusivo es que te puedes sentar en la mesa que quieras porque lo tienes

reservado, cosa que para Shaoran era un privilegio, porque casualmente la mesa que el elegía la castaña tenía que pasar en frente, saludarlo (cosa que lo

complacía) y verla en todos los ángulos, poco a poco la castaña con los cachetes sonrojados, camina ya con más tranquilidad, moviendo esa falda escolar que

para gusto de nuestro castaño es muy corta pero que le queda de infarto, camina el espera el instante correcto y casualmente se le cae un lapicero antes de

que la castaña pase enfrente de él, la castaña ve el objeto caer y sin más motivos se agacha a recogerlo para devolvérselo a su dueño

- Ettooo… disculpe, Señor, este lapicero le pertenece verdad….

- Sharon frunce el ceño - como que señor interiormente se enoja – pero pone su mejor cara… Kinomoto Oh! - hace una expresión de no haberse dado cuenta

de nada – no me di cuenta muchas gracias… - le sonríe galantemente -

- Kinomoto lo ve con cara neutra, aquí tiene joven Li, tenga buen provecho, con su permiso - y se retira como si nada –

- Por su lado nuestro castaño, no puede estar más sorprendido de la reacción de nuestra castaña cómo es posible que esa niñata siempre lo ignore, que no

se ponga nerviosa – aggggg me frustra, piensa el castaño -

* * *

****POV SHAORAN****

Genial ahora estoy peor que león en celo, dando vueltas en mi oficina, si lo se suena patético pero intente por lo menos hacer que coincida que nuestros

caminos se crucen y que por casualidad ella y yo choquemos, si era un plan maravilloso, le sacaría platica, caerá rendida a mis pies, al final seria mía si lose

sonaba tan sencillo pero aggg tenía que ser esa niñata – frunce el ceño – como es posible que con mi más galante sonrisa ni siquiera se haya puesto

nerviosa, - se le exalta una vena en la frente - joder que enserio que tiene esa niñata en la cabeza, yo Shaoran Li estoy intentando entablar una vez más una

plática pero no ella simplemente me mira y ni siquiera una sonrisa me da… aggg que estoy que no me aguanto ni yo mismo…

Pero tengo tiempo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga a mis pies, por lo menos ya tanteé el terreno, por lo menos ya sé que con una simple excusa

no poder hablarle así que algo se me ocurrirá, ya lo veras Sakurita contigo tengo que tener más paciencia, pero sé que la recompensa es grande

– sonríe traviesamente – solo me toca esperar y pensar bien con que es que caerás a mis pies….

Mientras piensa en sus planes con Kinomoto suena su celular

- Mira su celular un número desconocido aunque ya sabe quien puede ser; Si diga -

- La otra voz al otro lado: Tanto tiempo _amigo _como te trata la vida -

- Sonríe, Eriol cabrón ¿¡cómo has estado?!, mira justamente iba a llamarte pero me leíste la mente - sonríe a carcajadas - ¿lo pensaste? –

- Solo se escucha otra carcajada al otro lado de la línea, si será cabrón, claro que por eso te estoy llamando, así que mañana mismo seremos socios y

trabajemos juntitos los dos – suspira - ya te había extrañado amor –

- Si serás, maricón, - sonríe - bueno mañana mismo te quiero en la oficina –

- Como usted mande patrón – se escucha una carcajada - y cortan la comunicación –

Bueno con Eriol de accionista y uno de los importantes ejecutivos ya estamos más que hechos en la oficina… bueno después de todo no fue tan mal mi día,

sino fuera por esa niñata hubiera sido mejor – sonríe inconscientemente -

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Bueno como lo vemos jajaj Shaoran y sus intentos de hablarle a la niñata de Kinomoto xD como le dice el, Sakura no se la pone tan fácil jajajaj ya verán sus motivos más adelante, y Eriol huy la cosa se va a poner buena con el xD jajaj poco a poco ire incluyendo más personajes quizás unos van a ser inventados por mí pero la mayoría serán de Sakura Card Captor así que jajajj xD no se esta historia cada vez me está gustando más y no puedo dejar de escribirla XDDDDDDDDD :3 **

**Criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea comenten :D **

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	5. ¿Un acercamiento poco Usual?

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un acercamiento poco usual-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Se dice que las coincidencias no existen…**

**Solo lo inevitable….**

**El amor es como un juego ganas o pierdes eso lo se…**

**Hoy te encontré y no te dejare…**

**(Eriol Hiiragizawa)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente era una nueva sensación en la empresa Li Corporation S.A. empezando que desde que entro cierto pelinegro con elegancia, ojos azul

marinos protegidos por una lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual, porte de todo un principito de Inglaterra porque si sus raíces eran de Inglaterra, sus modales

muy diferentes a los que comúnmente las personas de Japón están acostumbrados, Eriol Hiiragizawa el nuevo socio-empresario de la empresa, para cerrar

con broche de oro mejor amigo de nuestro castaño desde la infancia aunque con un humor un tanto retorcida y burlescas, siempre se han llevado bien,

el hecho que seas de familia influyente te da la pauta para poder conocer diferentes clases de personas eso sí, influyente y adineradas son pocos los que

realmente el dinero no les haya lavado el cerebro haciéndolos materialistas e inclusive un tanto ambiciosos que hacen cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir

más poder, pero este no era el caso de nuestros dos queridos personajes tanto Li como Hiiragizawa eran personas que es cierto tenían poder, dinero y físico

cosa que cualquier otro tipo de persona utilizaría para poder tener todo lo que se le antoje, aunque ellos sean del tipo de chicos que por la edad tenían varios

romances pasajeros eran buenas personas no por el hecho que tenga poder pasaban sobre los demás podríamos decir que era un punto a favor de nuestros

queridos Li y Hiiragizawa, en fin Hiiragizawa se fue a especializarse en Europa en el ámbito de finanzas, su familia de por si era de Inglaterra, fue un viaje

que lo hizo más maduro, con el tiempo tuvo novias no tan importantes para él, pero siempre en lo más profundo de su corazón siempre ha soñado con

encontrar a su _princesa_ cosa que jamás admitiría enfrente del castaño, era algo así como un secreto que nadie absolutamente nadie sabía…

Hiiragizawa regreso hace unas semanas a Japón, vivió casi toda su vida en este país fue así como conoció a Li, ambos eran familia pero lejana por ello y por

los negocios se conocieron estudiaron juntos, pero como siempre el destino los separo, unos años porque ahora están de nuevo juntos y la distancia en lugar

de disolver la amistad entre ambos, fue reforzándola haciendo que cada día más fueran mejores amigos, quien lo hubiera imagina tanto Li como Hiiragizawa

hoy ambos de 23 años estarían juntos, trabajando como socios, aunque sus padres son amigos igual que ellos jamás tuvieron una visión como la de ellos y

eso de unir dos potenciales era algo como una odisea para los negocios rivales de ellos, ahora nuestro pelinegro va caminando con pose de "a mí no me

interesa nada", entra la recepción, saluda a la recepcionista, esta se sonroja al ver tan galante hombre y muy educado, luego de una breve conversación,

llega a dar a la oficina de Li, toca la puerta, escucha un – adelante – y entra.

Luego de entrar ve a Li con el cabello alborotado como siempre solo que un poco más maduro eso lo puedo observar en sus fracciones.

- Como siempre eres tan responsable Shao, - sonríe y lo ve a los ojos, le giñe un ojo –

- Li por su parte se sonroja, no solo por el sobrenombre que le tiene sino por su estúpida bromita que le hizo - Siempre tan galante he! – ríe a carcajadas –

se levanta de su escritorio camina a hacia donde se encuentra Eriol, lo saluda con un abrazo – de esos abrazos que demuestran cuanto a extrañado a ese

cínico de Eriol pero por muy cabrón que sea es su amigo y eso nadie lo cambiara o ¿sí?.

Ambos se separan, Eriol le sorprendió unos segundos la actitud del castaño (cosa que el castaño no se dio cuenta) pero luego ya no, sabe que aunque

Shaoran sea serio y todo solo a las persona que él considera sus amigos se comporta así porque lo conoce de toda la vida podría decir que para él,

el castaño es como un libro abierto, sabe todo de él, y no es que sea maricón ni nada es simplemente que con castaño, el puedo bromear, ser el, sin

necesidad de poner la máscara de ser todo un galán, es como un sentimiento de libertad que siente a la hora de estar

junto Shaoran.

Bueno amor, mira que he venido del otro lado del mundo para poder estar junto a ti de ahora en adelante – sonríe a carcajadas el pelinegro –

Si serás cabrón, de tantas bromas me voy a creer que realmente estás enamorado de mí, o sientes un tipo de atracción

por mí - se escucha una carcajada de parte del castaño –

Eriol solo se ríe a carcajadas –

Luego del saludo, el castaño lo guía a su nueva oficina, una igual que la del castaño, lo presenta ante todos los empleados, luego de esto ambos se dirigen a

sus respectivas oficinas, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo para la hora de almuerzo, y así Eriol conocer el ahora su lugar de trabajo y sus alrededores.

Para nuestros ejecutivos 1:00pm es su horario de almuerzo, Shaoran pasa por la oficina de Eriol, salen juntos, Eriol no sabe a dónde lo lleva Shaoran así que

pregunta:

¿Porque vamos caminando? A caso esto es una cita y tu ni siquiera tienes la decencia de decirme que quieres una cita

conmigo – se ríe –

Li por su parte – frunce el ceño – serás gay - vamos a almorzar conozco un lugar muy bueno, queda cerca así que no le veo el caso que gastemos gasolina

- levanta indiferente los hombros- , no esta tan lejos el restaurante –

Bueno si tú lo dices – responde el pelinegro, - aunque te he de decir que han escogido un lugar ideal para ubicar la empresa –

- Visión de mi padre, aunque nunca pensé que fuéramos hacer socio e de reconocerlo –

El pelinegro ríe a carcajadas – quien lo diría tu y yo de socios, ni en mis más locos pensamientos lo imagine, y míranos aquí caminando después de un día

cansado de trabajo – pone la mano en la frente, con exageración quitando el sudor imaginario de su frente –

Shaoran por su parte se ríe de las tontadas de su amigo, cruzan la calle y ahí están los dos enfrente del restaurante "Cerezo"

Interesante el nombre – dice el pelinegro –

Ni que lo digas, la comida es buena eso te lo aseguro.

La campan sueña Nadeshiko, como toda una anfitriona recibe a los dos clientes, pero esta vez ve con algo de asombro disimulado al otro acompañante del

pequeño Li como ella le dice.

Buenas tardes, señora Kinomoto, dice el castaño, la saluda con un beso en la mejía, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que la conoce, y es que para el

Nadeshiko siempre será su _suegra, _como dicen por ahí primero gánate los suegros y luego ve por el premio mayor o sea tu objetivo.

Buenas tardes pequeño Li, como has estado hijo, responde Nadeshiko.

Eriol ve esa imagen como un deja vú y no sabe porque pero luego deja ese pensamiento, al escuchar su nombre…

Señora Kinomoto le presento a mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa, desde ahora en adelante frecuentara mucho por aquí…

La Señora Kinomoto dirige su mirada esmeralda hacia el muchacho de piel nívea, el muchacho por su parte se inclina toma su mano y la besa galantemente,

- es un placer conocerla señora Kinomoto, usted es una bella dama –

Nadeshiko por su parte se sonroja, jamás un muchacho había sido tan galante con ella, ella se queda estática un rato y luego se vuelve a la normalidad su

actitud, - sonríe como lo hace siempre – eres muy amable querido Hiiragizawa.

Eriol se levanta, la mira sonríe galantemente – si gusta puede decirme Eriol - querida Señora Kinomoto –

Eres muy atento Eriol, pasen adelante ahorita les atienden…

Luego de la presentación ambos se sientan en el mismo lugar donde Shaoran siempre come, 1:30pm Shaoran mira disimuladamente su reloj, cosa que no

paso desapercibido para Eriol, en eso suena la campana avisando que otro cliente entra, Eriol mira a Shaoran, Shaoran por su parte – forma una pequeña

sonrisa de satisfacción, - Eriol, levanta la ceja – de repente coas no muy común en el, se levanta para ir al servicio sanitario…

Cierta castaña camina normal hacia donde ellos se dirigen, esta vez - frunce el ceño – al ver la sonrisa de galante que Li tiene, también nunca había visto a

esa persona que lo acompaña se le hace desconocida, de tan sumisa en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta, que esa persona se levanta y de

repente choca con ella, ella cierra los ojos esperando a que llegue el choque de ella con el piso pero no pasa nada 1… 2… 3... Segundos y nada… poco a poco

abre los ojos, se topa con unos ojos azules marinos que están protegidos por una lentes, su pelo del mismo color, tez blanca, nariz respingada, labios finos

realmente hermosos es todo un adonis es algo así como el chico de sus sueños (se pega mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos en la cabeza) en sus

labios poco a poco hacen una curvatura llegando hacer una sonrisa, ella por su parte se sonroja al darse cuenta que él, la tiene agarrada por la cintura, para

así evitar caer, el por su parte le pregunta así en esa posición:

¿Te encuentras bien?

Etto… si - responde la castaña algo sonrojada - poco a poco ella se levanta y se para enfrente de, el…

El por su parte sonríe galantemente se arrodilla, agarra su mano la besa y se presenta, mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, es un gusto conocerla señorita.

Ella roja de la vergüenza por la osadía de él, en besarla en la mano, responde torpemente: Sa.. Sakura Kinomoto, el gus… gusto es mío…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Y ahora la cosa se pondrá más interesante xDD Eriol como siempre todo un galan XDDDDDDDDDDDD jajjajaj que pasara? xDDDDDDDDDD jfklasjkdljklasj nose que más decir xD espero Os Guste el capi cada vez más se pondrá emocionante *w* jajaj eso lo aseguro! :D**

**Os pido ****Criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea comenten :D no sé si estoy haciendo bien la historia por favor solo quiero saber que piensan, que tal va la historia les gusta?!**

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... besos mua! :***


	6. ¿Celos? Ja! Jamás

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Celos? -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Celo… sinónimo de que sientes perder algo o alguien, eso es tonto ¿no?…

Celos… algo que jamás he sentido ni experimentado…

Pero yo no tengo celos, no los tendré…

Para mi ego, siempre he tenido bajo mis pies todas y cada mujer…

(Shaoran Li)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****POV ERIOL****

Cuando poco a poco abrió esos ojos fue ver un reflejo o parte de un alma realmente hermosa, decir que quede súper impresionado con esos ojazos verde

jade, pero de un verde algo extraños que si los ves más de cerca ves unos reflejos dorados casi avellanados era quedarme corto, su piel blanca, sus labios

Oh! Dios esos labios tan rosados tan llamativos, finos, terciopelos a simple vista pude aprecia lo suave que eran tan sensuales, su pelo castaño con reflejos

dorados he de decir que tuve el lujo de verla toda y sentirla - sonríe descaradamente - su cintura estrecha, pequeña, joder que bien que cabía en mis brazos,

y su sonrojo, jamás en mis 23 años había visto una chica que se sonrojara fácilmente, si se sonrojaban pero era por lo galán que era con ellas, digamos que

era normal eso, pero ella no, ella a simple vista y por lo que pude apreciar era especial, no se me hipnotizaron esos ojazos verde jade, cuando termine de

contemplarla toda, poco a poco se alejó, sonrojada, yo me presente como lo hacía siempre y sabía que la pondría más nerviosa – sonríe enigmáticamente –

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunte con una sonrisa…

- Etto… si - responde ella algo sonrojada - poco a poco ella se aleja de mí y se para enfrente mío…

Sonrió galantemente me arrodillo, agarro su mano, como lo suponía eran suaves como el terciopelo, beso su mano con mucho mas delicadeza, me presento,

mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, es un gusto conocerla señorita le digo viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos…

Ella se pone roja de la vergüenza por como la saludo, si lo sé en Japón este tipo de acercamiento no es muy común pero no podía desaprovecharla más con

ella – sonríe pícaramente –

- Me responde algo nerviosa: Sa.. Sakura Kinomoto, el gus… gusto es mío… *con que Sakura se llama*… - sonrío más -

En eso llega la Señora Nadeshiko, llega a nuestro lugar rompiendo nuestra burbuja:

- ¿Hija te encuentras bien? Veo que la ve con preocupación, esperen un momento le dijo hija – sonríe internamente – interesante muy interesante, susurro …

Si estoy bien madre, el caballero presente me evito que callera… responde ella con una sonrisa, por lo que veo es una sonrisa nerviosa, - más interesante

pienso –

Nadeshiko se tranquiliza me da las gracias, luego se retira disculpándose, viendo que llegan más clientes y ella se despide de mi…

Gracias Hiiragizawa, me regala una sonrisa muy bella, de esas que ves que te lo dan sinceramente, poco común hoy en día así que quedo más impresionado

todavía de ella…

Yo por mi parte le digo: No hay nada que agradecer bella flor, ha sido un gusto ayudarte y perdóname a mí, creo que yo fui el culpable en este accidente… -

le sonrió -

Ella por su parte se sonroja y me mira a los ojos, ettto… he de decir que parte de la culpa es mía, venia algo distraída y no vi que había alguien delante de mí

- se sonroja más –

Adorable eso pensé que era, una niña-mujer muy adorable, tierna, cualidades que automáticamente percibí de ella, no la quise incomodar más así que le

dije: No te preocupes suele pasarnos de vez en cuando – le giñe el ojo, tome su mano la bese y me despedí de ella, con permiso señorita, se sonroja;

eso lo pude ver antes de ir a mi destino, que era el baño de hombres, cosa que aun principio era mi destino – sonríe enigmáticamente -

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****POV SHAORAN****

Decir que estaba molesto era poco, enfrente de mí, mi mejor amigo, estaba coqueteando con la única niñata que a mí ni siquiera me da la hora, joder que

estaba enojado, ver como el supuesto encuentro entre los dos se dio – frunce el ceño – casi me levanto de la mesa con ganas de romperle la cara a Eriol,

como era posible que esa niñata se sonrojada por las simples acciones que Eriol le dio, - se le resalta más la vena de la frente - , ni con verme o sonreírle se

sonroja, viene Eriol hace unas cursilería estúpidas y ella ahí si se sonroja, se deja besar en la mano, joder que tiene esa niñata en la cabeza, - frunce el ceño

más - y todavía tiene el descaro de disculparse con el - se revuelve más el pelo -, en un principio creí que era buena idea traer a Eriol, pero creo que fue el

peor error de todos, por lo que vi en todo el panorama, porque todo esto sucedió en mis narices, yo no pudiendo hacer nada Joder! ¿Qué cojones paso?

–Hace puños ambas manos-

A Eriol le gusto, eso lo pude comprobar, joder, hoy estoy más jodido porque ella dio indicios que le gusto o le atrajo, ¿cómo lo supe?; fácil para mi Sakurita

es un libro abierto, sé que si no le gusto por lo menos le atrajo algo, y eso señores es algo imperdonable, porque jamás la vi sonrojándose con un chico, en

todos estos años, siempre la observe puedo asegurar que la conozco de toda la vida, la vi crecer, joder que se cómo es ella; aunque ella ni se dé cuenta que

yo ando a su alrededor, en fin creo que Eriol me dará problemas, porque si él está interesado en ella o lo va estar, será un gran problema entre los dos, no

es que sea celoso joder que yo, eso no siento eso ¿verdad?, Celos algo que jamás he sentido ni experimentado, yo no tengo celos, no los tendré ¿verdad? al

contario Eriol arruinara mis planes ella es algo como un reto, un trofeo , pero si viene otro a querer quitármela antes de que sea mía y más si es mi mejor

amigo joder, que no sucederá eso lo aseguro – aprieta los puños inconscientemente – después que mi compañero haya hecho _eso_, paso normal el almuerzo,

aunque yo este que echaba humos por los oídos, por lo enojado que estaba debía disimular y lo hice bien.

Nadeshiko en agradecimiento a que mi querido _amigo _haya salvado a _Mi SAKURA_, de un gran golpe, nos llevó un postre delicioso mi preferido, torta de

chocolate, solo ella lo puede hacer delicioso he probado de otros lugares pero ella no se le da un sabor único, eso hizo que mi enojo bajara un poco, si un

poco porque realmente me molesto el _"accidente"; _yo que llevo años intentando acercarme a la niñata de Kinomoto, no consigo nada, joder que me enfurece

esto, en cambio viene Eriol, con su actitud de buen niño hace una mínima cosa y zas ella le dirige la palabra, - frunce el ceño más, mientras alborota mas su

cabello con las manos - jamás pensé que diría esto pero: creo que será interesante esto, Eriol Hiiragizawa no sabes con quien te estas metiendo - sonríe

muy triunfal – como lo dije antes es un reto que la niñata de Kinomoto sea mía y si Eriol quiere jugar jugaremos los dos, porque al fin de cuentas Kinomoto

será mía eso lo puedo asegurar – sonríe pícaramente – si hasta ahora ella no ha tenido novio ha sido por algo, yo seré el primero, pase lo que pase siempre

logro mi objetivo así que nada ni nadie podrá impedir que la niña de Kinomoto sea mía ….

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****POV SAKURA****

He decidir que quede impactada por tan bello espécimen de hombre, y lo mejor de todo su caballerosidad, cosa poco común que hoy en día he visto en chico,

siempre que me relaciono con un chico; sale más de algo mal, no sé pero es como si algo o alguien hiciera lo posible por separarnos antes de que fuésemos

algo, aunque me crean loca, es como un sexto sentido, pero al fin de cuentas me hacen un favor ya que al final siempre han resultado ser unos tontos los

chicos que se me acercan queriendo ser más que mis amigos, y aunque crean que es una tontada mía; espero a esa persona que me haga sentir cosas,

nervios, latir el corazón a mil por horas, lo sé, sé que soy demasiada soñadora pero eso espero del chico de mi sueños, como venía diciendo Hiiragizawa

me impacto, tanto por su físico como por su caballerosidad fue inevitable para mí no sonrojarme, el hecho que alguien tome tu mano, tu desprevenida, la

bese, se presente, te dé la razón aunque uno no la tenga, evita que te caigas, y sobre todo hace que te sientas una princesa, no sé qué opinan pero yo si

quede de lo más complacida con él, fue algo como un nuevo descubrimiento para mí, siempre me ha gusto Li, pero él, es algo así como un amor platónico

para mí, aparte que cuando quiere acercarse a mi es muy egocéntrico, hace esa su sonrisa de _"lo sé, soy irresistible" _o de _"no te podrás resistir a mis _

_encantos" _aggg! me enfurece esa actitud –frunce el ceño-, muy guapo, sensual, sexy, adonis puede ser, pero cuando hace esa sonrisa para mí es como una

luz verde que me dice que no es bueno estar cerca de él, que es un tonto si señores un tonto que me gusta – se enrolla el cabello con un dedo y se muerde

los labios - pero Hiiragizawa me demostró lo diferente que puede ser un chico, - suspira – creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pero creo que me ha

impresionado…. ¿Y si lo vuelvo a ver otra vez? ¿Qué hare? Lo admito me puse nerviosa cuando se presentó delante de mí, pude oler bien su perfume de

hombre –cierra los ojos y se sonroja- porque cuando creí que me caía, esperando el golpe final pude percibir su perfume por ello es que poco a poco abrí los

ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos azules como el mar, misteriosos, atrayentes e hiptonizantes, si lo se suena loco pero que ¿chica? en sus sano juicio

ignoraría a alguien guapo, caballeroso, Dios me estoy volviendo un disco rayada mencionando las cualidades que pude percibir de, el... – abraza más su oso

de peluche y poco a poco cierra los ojos queda profundamente dormida en su cama, soñando con ¿el o ellos? –…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Jajaja por lo visto Shaoran siente celos pero creo que por el momento lo negara….**

**Eriol uyyyyyyyyy creo que tenemos un rival para Shaoran y que rival me pregunto será que al final Sakura se decidirá por Eriol? Que pasara entre ellos? Jajaj y por ultimo lo que piensa la niñata de Kinomoto xD jajaj Shaoran su cariñosa forma de hablar de Sakura xD en fin ¿qué les pareció? si lo se mas que todo me fui en la perspectiva de los 3, ¿un triángulo amoroso? (? (?) xD**

**REVIEWS:**

**Ying-FaLi23: Gracias hermosa por tu apoyo enserio que me alegra que Os haya gustado mí historia :3 :***

**lunita051299: gracias linda por las observaciones las tendré encuenta :3 me disculpo por la forma de redactar y la ortografía, soy primeriza en esto pero tomare encuenta tus consejos y gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme :3 :***

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**

**Review? que Os piensan? x3 x3 **


	7. RIVALES PARTE 1

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Rivales parte 1? -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Te soñé, en mi sueño tuve momentos de profunda soledad…

Desesperada estuve a punto de caer…

Te vi alejarte de mí, mi corazón se rompió, tuve que aceptar la verdad,

Pero luego llego él, a enseñarme que puedo llegarlo a querer….

(Sakura Kinomoto)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Cierta castaña ojiverde se encontraba en un parque, donde puede apreciar el verde pasto, los niños jugar alegremente, ve las hojas de los arboles

moverse por el viento que sopla a su dirección, de repente; una flor de durazno llega a posarse en sus piernas, ella lo agarra, apreciando el color, la textura

de la flor, deja a un lado la flor y sigue viendo a su alrededor, no se había percatado pero está al centro del camino del parque, sentada en una banqueta,

lleva puesto un hermoso vestido color rosa palo, de tirantes, ceñido en la cintura, le llega un poco debajo de las rodillas, con sus zapatillas, esas que no le

cansan y adora demasiado del mismo color que el vestido, el pelo lo lleva suelto, pero esta vez, ve que lo tiene largo, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda,

se extraña porque ella siempre lo ha tenido arriba de los hombros, en eso su vista se posa al lado derecho, se percata que alguien viene en dirección hacia

ella, su corazón empieza a palpitar a mil por hora, ella sabe que es él, que lo ha estado esperando, poco a poco esa persona se va acercando a ella, quiere

verle la cara pero no puede hasta que al fin lo ve, se sonroja, porque podría reconocer en cualquier lugar ese pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, lo sabe su

corazón lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, ya poco falta para que llegue donde ella, la castaña poco a poco empieza a levantarse sonriendo, él por su parte

sonríe, el viento que sopla le alborota su pelo, su vista chocolatada está fija en ella, de repente a unos pasos de llegar donde la castaña; se detiene, como

si estuviera esperando a alguien, voltea la cara en otra dirección, en esa dirección que el ve, aparece otra chica, Sakura por su parte borra la sonrisa, no le

ve la cara a la chica, solo ve su largo cabello negro brilloso, tan largo que le llega hasta la cintura, la nueva intrusa, camina rápido y llega a dar donde se

está Shaoran lo abraza y se dan un beso en la boca…

Poco a poco Sakura siente que su corazón se quiebra en mil pedazos, sin percatarse van saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos, que le recorren despacio la

cara, ve como Shaoran abraza a la intrusa, la castaña no le puede ver la cara por más que lo intente solo ve una sonrisa de parte de la intrusa, Shaoran le da

una última mirada a la castaña y sonríe pero esta vez esa sonrisa es la misma que Sakura conoce, esas que le dicen que él es un mujeriego, que siempre ha

jugado con los sentimientos, pero esta sonrisa común en él; le provoca dolor, pena, soledad, que por más esperanzas que ella tuviera el jamás seria para

ella, Sakura queda paralizada, no puede reaccionar, ve como él se aleja poco a poco de ella, quiere correr hacia dónde va el castaño, quiere saber

¿Por qué él es así? ¿Por qué la cambio?; luego de un rato su cuerpo reacciona da un paso hacia donde se fue el castaño, en ese instante dos brazos le rodean

la cintura, ella no se asusta ¿porque? esos brazos le transmiten seguridad, ternura ¿amor?, ella ya conoce esos brazos, poco a poco gira para ver quién es,

encontrándose con unos ojos azules como el mar, atrayentes, misteriosos, hipnotizantes, el con una mano le limpia las huellas de las lágrimas,

la mira con un poco de tristeza reflejada en esos ojos misteriosos, no le dice nada, ella por su parte abre los ojos como platos sorprendiéndose de quien es,

- Eriol - , pronuncia su nombre suave… El la contempla, ella siente su corazón palpitar a pesar que hace está destrozado en mil pedazos, palpitando aún

más por la cercanía de él, Eriol por su parte poco a poco se va acercándose, Sakura siente su aliento rozarle los labios, inconscientemente cierra los ojos,

esperando el tan anhelado ¿primer beso?, siente cosquilleos en los labios cada vez más el aliento de él se siente más y más cerca, provocándole un sonrojo…

cuando siente que al fin va ser su primer beso…**

- Piiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttt! – suena el despertador, haciendo que caiga de la cama, tirando a un lado el osito de peluche que abrazaba, Sakura se levanta muy

adolorida, abre los ojos y ve que no hay parque, no está con Eriol mucho menos ve alejarse de ella a Shaoran con otra chica… ve su despertador a las

6:00 am, se levanta, se asea y baja a desayunar, pero esta vez no con su habitual buen humor, esta vez el sueño le afecto en su estado de ánimo,

Nadeshiko cuando la ve entrar a la cocina para servirse su desayuno se preocupa porque ella no le ve el brillo en los ojos, no ve esa sonrisa que siempre

adorna su cara y transmite alegría…

-Buenos días mama- saluda apagada

- Buenos días hija- responde Nadeshiko algo preocupada – ¿Te encuentras bien hija? Te veo algo triste

- No es nada mama – sonríe forzadamente disimulando su ánimo.

Luego de este incidente la castaña termina su desayuno, se despide de su madre y va rumbo a su instituto, las clases pasan lentas, llega la hora de receso

pero ella no tiene ganas de salir, por ello se queda en el salón, esperando que pasen las horas, sus amigas le preguntan qué le pasa pero ella no les dice

nada… Al fin dan a la 1:00pm su hora de salida, se despide de sus amigas, tan sumida en sus pensamientos preguntándose ¿por qué soñó con ellos?

¿Acaso es un aviso de algo? tan distraída estaba que no se da cuenta que toma otra ruta para llegar a su casa, se percata que es un parque, ella abre los

ojos como platos, es el mismo que vio en sus sueños, la tristeza le invade más el corazón, cuando estaba a punto de llorar, alguien toca sus hombros,

ella da un saltito del susto, voltea a ver quién es: se sorprende, sus ojos más abiertos no podían están, frente a ella está nada más y nada menos que Eriol…

- Hola bella flor – saluda sonriente Eriol…

- Ho… hola…. Hiiragizawa – responde ella sorprendida…

- El frunce el ceño, - puedes llamarme Eriol, Sakura – vuelve a sonreír otra vez…

- Sakura quiere decir algo, pero no puede de lo sorprendida que estaba, - ettto… está bien E.. Eriol…- se sonroja como manzana…

- Ya deberías de estar en tu casa, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunta Eriol viendo su reloj…

- Etttto.. Creo que por accidente tome otro rumbo, pero no te preocupes llegare a mi casa - sonríe nerviosa y sonrojada…

Lo único que escucha es una melodiosa risa de parte de Eriol, cuando al fin termina de reírse Eriol, la ve con ternura, ella sonrojada agacha la cabeza….

- Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, además muero por comer algo, no he almorzado -, le sonríe y le pide la mano…

- Ella sonrojada acepta, juntos van camino a la casa de Sakura, - Sakura por su parte le da la última vista al parque de "_sus sueños" _–

En el transcurso del camino van en un cómodo silencio, en eso Sakura se para y pregunta…

- ¿Por qué andabas por estos rumbos? - lo mira acusadoramente –

- El por su parte le da una sonrisa, - bueno, cerca de acá hay una empresa, yo estoy a cargo de hacer un trato con esta empresa, además está cerca de la

empresa Li así que no vi la necesidad de usar carro, y vine caminando –

- Ella asiente la cabeza satisfecha por la respuesta de el- -le sonríe y siguen caminando-

Entre pláticas triviales como, el color favorito de la castaña, la comida que más le gusta, que le disgusta, etc., el camino de regreso a la casa de la castaña

fue corto, cosa que ambos les desilusiono, Sakura se dio cuenta que podía platicar con Eriol, aunque siempre la ponía nerviosa, puede controlar sus nervios,

el por su parte pudo acercase a ella, poco a poco se harían amigos, quizás más adelante algo más pensó nuestro pelinegro… llegando así al final del recorrido

el Restaurante "Cerezo" y casa de la castaña…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, exactamente enfrente de donde viene nuestra pareja… cierto castaño mira algo molesto la parejita feliz, sonriente, ella con las mejías

sonrojadas, el con una cara de estúpido enamorado, porque si bien lo sabe disimular, lo ha notado, ha notado el jodido brillo que aparecen en sus ojos

azules, cada vez que habla de ella o pronuncia su nombre… Lo sabe esta vez sabe que es un duro rival… pero un Li jamás se da por vencido… Si él quiere

jugar… jugara las mismas reglas… aunque será un tanto difícil porque el Shaoran Li no está acostumbrado a cortejar a las mujeres… todas ellas vienen como

abejas a la miel… tan sumido en sus pensamientos esta que escucha unos pequeños toques a la puerta… dice un –pase- ausente…

Poco a poco se abre la puerta, dejando ver: el cuerpo de una mujer… los tacones de aguja color negros que combinan con su cartera… el vestido rojo intenso,

que se amolda a las curvas de la mujer, con un escoquete pronunciado en forma de "V" al frente dejando ver los voluptuosos pechos rellenos de ella,

apreciando el color blanco de la piel, … su cabello liso brilloso que le llega hasta un poco más de media espalda por la cola que lleva… ve esos labios carnosos

pintados de rojo… los ojos rubí… ve la sonrisa que poco a poco se forma en la cara de ella… el por su parte no puede dejar de apreciar esa figura… entonces

ella dice con voz aterciopelada pero algo chillona a la vez:

- Xiao lang... tanto tiempo si verte… -sonríe coquetamente, mientras camina hacia el moviendo las caderas –

- Él sonríe coquetamente, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejía, - lo mismo digo Meiling querida, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti -….

* * *

****Notas de Autora****

**Bueno he aquí otro capítulo más :3… vemos que ha aparecido nuestra queridísima Meiling o nose que tanto la van a querer XD jajaajajj… Eriol por su parte esta ganado terreno con la niñata de Sakurita XD jajajajaj bueno no sé qué más decir ._. XD solo os pido Reviews plisss :3 quiero saber que tal voy XD :3 nos vemos a la próxima! :3**

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	8. ¿RIVALES 22?

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Rivales Parte 2/2? -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te gusto, tus acciones, gestos; me lo confirman…

Me gustas, tu forma de ser conmigo me encanta no lo puedo negar…

Encontrarte fue una coincidencia…

Sábelo desde ya!

Tú serás mi futuro y no te dejare escapar!

(Eriol Hiiragizawa)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

- Xiao lang... tanto tiempo si verte… -sonríe coquetamente, mientras camina hacia el moviendo las caderas –

- Él sonríe coquetamente, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejía, - lo mismo digo Meiling querida, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti – siéntate por favor…

-¿Xiao Lang tienes tiempo para conversar un rato conmigo? Mientras le giñe el ojo izquierdo sentándose en la silla de enfrente, cruzando las piernas haciendo

que el vestido a propósito se suba un poco más de lo debido…

- Shaoran ve atentamente cada movimiento provocativo que hace la ojorubí, mientras se vuelve a sentar le dice: Dime querida Meiling de ¿qué quieres

conversar?

- Ella por su parte se recuesta en el escritorio dejándole ver una panorama de sus voluptuosos pechos, - vengo a pedir tu aprobación, desde mañana me hare

cargo de las acciones de mi padre que tiene en la empresa, pero quería saber si tú puedes darme la oportunidad de trabajar contigo, veo que necesitan un

publicista y yo con mi grado de conocimientos acerca de ese ámbito, quería saber si puedes darme una oportunidad, claro; estaré a prueba; _si te gusta mi _

_trabajo_ puedes darme el puesto ¿qué dices? – le dice en forma sensual diciéndolo en doble sentido-

- Shaoran por su parte está algo sofocado por la vista tan maravillosa que tiene, no escucho todo el discurso pero algo en su mente le decía que Meiling no

solo se estaba ofreciendo para el trabajo sino para algo más- -Claro, querida Meiling no dudo de tus capacidades pero como debo ser ético estarás a prueba y

si a todos nos gusta tu trabajo con gusto te quedaras con el puesto- le responde mecánicamente.

- Ella le da una sonrisa _inocente_- Gracias Xiao Lang- te prometo que no te decepcionare daré todo mi potencial que puedo ofrecerte- mientras se levanta de

la silla – se agacha depositándole un beso en la mejía a nuestro castaño, se da la vuelta, caminando sensualmente, moviendo las caderas, hasta llegar a la

puerta se voltea – Nos vemos mañana Xiao –tirando un beso al aire-…

Por su parte nuestro castaño solo aflojo un poco más la corbata, porque claro él podía hacerse el ingenuo delante de los demás, actuando que las mujeres no

se les ofrece; sería demasiado idiota para no darse cuenta de las dobles intenciones de Meiling tiene con él, el conoce desde ya hace un par de años el

historial de esa chica, sabe que Meiling Reed es hija de uno de los accionista de la empresa, chica de 22 años recién graduada de diseñadora gráfica, una de

las tantas familias poderosas de china, lo que no sabe que es una chica un tanto alocada, que le gusta vivir la vida, es un tanto aventurera, no mide sus

consecuencias, y que esta vez se ha encaprichado nada más y nada menos que con Shaoran Li… Sabe que nuestro castaño esta bañado en dinero, que él

puede darle una mejor vida de niña rica que ella tanto le gusta, por ello está decidida a seducirlo, es un tanto ambiciosa, le gusta el dinero, el placer de

derrochar el dinero sin tener el temor de terminarlo, vive el hoy sin pensar en el mañana, ella ve en Shaoran el prospecto perfecto un hombre de buen físico,

encantador, y lo mejor de todo con mucho pero mucho dinero…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajena a todo esto cierta castaña está en su escritorio terminando de hacer sus tareas o mejor dicho tratando de terminarla, todavía no sale de su asombro el

hecho que encontró ese lugar que soñó y más aún se encontró con Eriol, a de admitir que desde que lo ha tratado más le ha ido tomando ¿cariño?, sabe que

puede que sea una ilusión porque por él no siente los mismo nervios que siente por Shaoran, tampoco se siente incómoda sino al contrario, es una sensación

de ternura, ¿amor?, dulzura que le provoca él, en su interior… tan sumisa en sus pensamientos estaba que no se da cuenta que Nadeshiko está a la par de

ella...

- ¡Hoeee!, mamá no me ¡asustes así! - poniendo una mano en su pecho -

- Nadeshiko solo ríe – claro, como soy yo la que anda en la luna-

- Sakura se sonroja, etto.. no mamá, bueno siii, -se sonroja más-

- Por lo visto Hiiragizawa ha podido entablar muy buena amistad contigo, incluso me asombro que llegaran juntos –ve como su hija se sonroja más-

- Etto… pues veras mamá me lo encontré en el camino, empezó la conversación él y yo pues, etto -suspira- no sé mama -su expresión de sonrojo pasa a una

de tristeza- sinceramente no se mamá, tu sabes de "_mi_ _obsesión"_ con Li… pero con Eriol no sé qué me pasa - se muerde una uña de la mano-

- Bueno hija -la abraza- no apresures las cosas, sabes que si es para ti será para ti, pase lo que pase, todo a su tiempo mi niña, -le besa la frente- y ahora

baja a cenar Sakurita que la cena se va enfriar – mientras sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta-

- Sakura -suspira- eso espero mama, eso espero- mientras arregla sus cosas para bajar a cenar su celular suena, ella ve que es un número no identificado,

es un mensaje de texto, lo lee: _*Buenas noches mi bella flor, gracias por tan maravillosa tarde… Dulces sueños muñeca… att: Eriol Hiiragizawa* _

inconscientemente se le forma una sonrisa a nuestra castaña, claro se le había olvidado que en el transcurso de regreso a su casa, Eriol le pidió su número,

aunque ella al principio se negó a dárselo, poco a poco cedió ante los encantos de Hiiragizawa, finalmente optó por dárselo, aunque ella no le pidió su número

porque pensó que era solo por molestar que él quería su número, pero ahora lee el mensaje sintiendo una felicidad un tanto rara en ella…. Y a si baja con

una gran sonrisa en la cara para cenar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la familia Kinomoto.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, la empresa Li incorpora a un nuevo miembro Meiling Reed, las secretarias y demás mujeres de la empresa no muy están convencidas de la

nueva integrante ya que son su caminado, su forma de ser que demuestra, solo han llegado a una conclusión: han llegado que la señorita Reed es una niña

rica mimada, que nunca ha trabajado, lo primero que hace Meiling es ir a la oficina de Shaoran, esta vez la secretaria de Shaoran la atiende, informándole a

nuestro castaño que ella está afuera; entra a la oficina, con lo que no conto es que ahora se encuentra otro chico de pelo negro-azulado, ella no sabe quién;

así que antes de que hablara, Shaoran voltea a verla, sonriéndole, ella corresponde:

- Shaoran se dirige al pelinegro diciendo: Bueno Eriol, te presento a Meiling Reed, que hoy se incorpora a nuestra empresa como publicista- mientras

contesta el celular que suena en ese momento…

- Eriol, voltea a verla, le sonríe como siempre lo hace, toma su mano y la besa – es un gusta señorita Reed-

- Meiling por su parte le encanto ese tipo de trato, -sonríe coquetamente- el gusto es mío Eriol, espero _seamos muy buenos amigos _–

- Eriol, tose incomodo, captando el doble sentido de las palabras-

- Shaoran por su parte termina la llamada, no dándose cuenta de nada, bueno Eriol por favor te pido que le muestres nuestras instalaciones a Meiling ¿sí?,

tengo que salir es algo urgente; dirigiéndose a la ojorubí le dice: Meiling perdón por no ser yo el que te dará el tour pero es algo importante-

- Meiling sonríe, - claro no hay problema, verdad Eriol-, pregunta inocentemente-

- Eriol por su parte, tose algo incómodo, - no claro que no-

Shaoran sale de improvisto a arreglar unos asuntos de negocios, mientras Eriol pasa toda la mañana enseñándoles las instalaciones a Meiling, no pasó

desapercibido el hecho que Meiling quisiera seducirlo, pero con clase y disimulo pudo evadir el comportamiento de ella…

A la hora de almuerzo, la ojorubí busco la excusa perfecta para ir a la oficina de Eriol, diciendo que no sabía dónde podía ir a almorzar, Eriol siendo todo un

caballero la invito a almorzar diciéndole que conocía un lugar muy tranquilo, donde se comía delicioso, y así ambos salieron de la empresa, ella un poco

asombrada de que iban a ir caminando; no dijo nada solo opto por mirar sus alrededores, así fue como a unas pocas cuadras llegaron al restaurante; observo

que la fachada era sencilla, colores sobrios, nada extravagante, la entrar; lo que le llamo la atención fue que la anfitriona del restaurante "Cerezo" una mujer

hermosa de ojos verdes un tanto raros encontrarlos en Japón, conocía a Eriol, cosa que le pareció lo más normal al llegar a la conclusión que Eriol

frecuentaba mucho ese restaurante pero más lo confirmo cuando escucho:

- Buenas tardes querido Eriol, ¿mesa para dos? Pregunto Nadeshiko sonriendo dulcemente-

- Buenas tardes Nadeshiko, si por favor, -le besa la mano- ella es una nueva compañera y no me resistí a traerla aquí para que pruebe de tan deliciosa

comida-

- Nadeshiko rápidamente mira a Meiling le sonríe; haciendo pasar a los dos a su mesa destinada-

A un principio a Meiling le pareció lo más simple que había visto, pero cambio de opinión al entrar, el restaurante tenia ventanas a los lados dando una buena

vista tanto de los jardines bien cuidados, la calle principal, los platos, vasos, tenedores todos de los más finos materiales, las servilletas de seda, observo que

cada mesa tiene sus propias flores recién cortadas, vio el menú el cual, eran las mejores comidas que ella había comido, el platillo que ella eligió estaba de lo

más delicioso, se dio cuenta de lo encantador que puede llegar a ser Eriol, su nuevo compañero, entre platicas triviales, llego el postre, ella por supuesto no

comió, porque ese postre tenía muchas calorías según ella, podía arruinar su figura… En cambio Eriol lo comió gusto, ambos terminaron de comer, Eriol pagó

la cuenta, cuando estaban a punto de salir, Meiling le pregunto al pelinegro donde quedaban los tocadores, él le dijo dónde y ella se excusó dejándolo solo

por unos momentos antes de regresar a la empresa…

Eriol por su parte no mucho le convenció su forma de ser de Meiling analizando su forma de actuar estaba, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el

hombro, el voltea a ver, lo primero que ve es un hermoso rostro sonrojado, una lagunas verdes jades;

– Sakura, sonríe automáticamente -, Por su parte Sakura sonríe aunque esta sonrojada, responde

– Eriol, espero no interrumpir – sonríe nerviosamente,

- Claro que no mi querida flor, Eriol le toma la mano y la besa –

-Muchas gracias por el mensaje,- Sakura le da un beso en la mejía a Eriol –

- Eriol se sonroja un poco, jamás imagino que Sakura tuviera el valor para hacer tal acción-

En ese instante escuchan a alguien garraspea, Sakura rápidamente se separa de Eriol, nuestro pelinegro frunce el ceño por la osadía de la interrupción,

mientras Sakura por su parte abre los ojos con asombro…

* * *

****Notas de Autora****

**Bueno que dire jajajaja por lo visto nuestro Eriol está ganando terreno, mi queridísima Sakurita esta ¿cayendo en el amor que Eriol le ofrece?**

** Y por lo visto nuestro querido Shaoran tendrá tentaciones en su misma empresa ¿o no? Quien sabe xD :3 perdón por la demora… **

**entre exámenes finales del semestre y cosas familiares no había podido editar este capi… **

**creo que me quedo algo largo o no? En fin espero Os hayan disfrutado del capi ya saben! Criticas, Tomatazos o lo que sea mande reviews **

**plisss :3**

**PDT: Hoy estreno mi nueva historira *¡NO TE BUSQUE, PERO TE ENCONTRE!* pasen a leer y me dicen que les parece! :) **

**Gracias por leer =^.^= nos vemos a la próxima! ;)**


	9. Jugando con Fuego

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jugando con Fuego"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puede que al fin… te olvide…

Puede que solo sea una escapatoria para alejarme...

Puedo tener un montón de excusas para evitarte…

Pero creo que mi corazón no deja de amarte…

(Sakura Kinomoto)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Decir que nuestra castaña queda más que asombrada fue poco, ella simplemente vio de lejos a nuestro pelinegro acompañada de una hermosa mujer

cuyo rostro se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía en donde la había visto, algo tenia seguro la presciencia de ella hacía que se sintiera como una niña

pequeña, pero poco le importo en ese momento, tendría más tiempo para criticarse personalmente ya que la ojiverde quería darle las gracias por tan

lindo mensaje que Eriol le envió ayer en la noche…. Y no es que fuera una psicópata que está pendiente de Eriol, no, simplemente estaba pendiente

cuando él estuviera solo aunque las posibilidades de que el quedará solo, fueran uno en un millón, y así como hoy amaneció con un buen presagio, el

de haya arriba la amaría demasiado para darle esa oportunidad…

En ese instante cuando ya habían terminado de comer, vio que la mujer de cabello negro se levantó de la mesa, fue así que un arrebato de valentía

camino hacia nuestro pelinegro, en el camino fue poniéndose nerviosa, no pudiendo evitar no sonrojarse, toco el hombro de Eriol, en el instante el

pelinegro se voltio, nuestra castaña se sonrojo a mas no poder, sabe Dios que tanto esfuerzo le costó, ella no se caracterizaba por ser atrevida al

contrario, era algo tímida más si son con chicos y peor si son guapos como nuestro pelinegro…

Hablo por inercia, y sin esperar más le dio un beso en la mejía… simplemente lo hizo, en su momento de valentía no lo pensó, solo actuó, haciendo que

el pelinegro se sonrojara, cosa que agrado bastante a nuestra castañas, poco a poco iba a alejarse de él eso pensó pero le era difícil, el percibir el

perfume de Eriol, agradable y dulce a la vez impedía que se alejara de él y si no fuera por el garraspeo que alguien en ese instante hizo, ella de seguro

seguiría ahí con los labios en la mejía de Eriol…

Pero como el dicho dice: _no todo es color de rosa_, fue en ese momento que nuestra castaña entiendo ese dicho, voltear a ver a la persona que los

interrumpió no sin antes pudiendo apreciar un leve sonrojo de parte del pelinegro…

Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que nada más y nada menos Shaoran Li, estuviera ahí, enfrente de los dos, con el ceño fruncido,

las manos hechos puños, pero fue más grande su sorpresa cuando se topó con esos ojos ámbar que echaban fuego de la ira, en ese instante ella

abrió los ojos con asombro…

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Lejos de ahí nuestra ojorubí estaba viendo un cuadro interesante, decir que le molesto el hecho que el pelinegro estuviera algo sonrojado por el beso

que aquella chiquilla le dio, era poco, y más fue su molestia, al ver a su Xiao muy molesto al pillarlos de esa forma, una cosa estaba segura Xiao

está interesado en esa chiquilla por la forma en que los vio y rápidamente se enojó, no era de gran ciencia, una cosa estaba segura que el conquista al

guapo de Li requeriría de un poco de trabajo, pero ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, por eso con una tranquilidad muy pero muy

aparente se dirigió dónde estaban los tres.

- Oh! Xiao, que gusto verte por aquí, -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa coqueta- dándole así un beso en la esquina de los labios del castaño, aunque al

final se sorprendió, de que el castaño la haya agarrado de la cintura, y haya correspondido al saludo.

- Sakura por su parte todavía está en shock, logro calmarse un poco cuando Eriol, la agarro de la mano, momentos antes estaba feliz, el darle un beso

en la mejía a Eriol, era como agradecimiento según la castaña, pero ver que ese cuadro en donde Shaoran casi besa en la boca a la pelinegra era un

tanto raro y le dejo un deja bú a ella, fue cuando sintió algo en el pecho, quizás un sonido ¿dónde se rompía algo?, pero la calidez de la mano de Eriol

hizo que se sintiera algo más valiente.

- Luego de que Eriol haya hecho las presentaciones, nuestra castaña se despidió de los tres, no sin antes recibir un beso en la mejía de Eriol, antes de

retirarse, cosa que la dejo más sonrojada y más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- Por lo visto has tenido un mejor acercamiento con Kinomoto verdad Eriol, - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que Shaoran, estaba diciéndole a

nuestro pelinegro…

- Por su parte el pelinegro solo asintió, decir que estaba feliz era poco, él ya estaba convencido que nuestra castaña sentía algo por él, aunque quizás

no sea fuerte por el momento, sabía que poco a poco iba a conquistarla, debía de darle tiempo, esperar era algo tedioso para él, pero por esos ojos

jades lo haría…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

*PVO SHAORAN*

Se me había esfumado las ganas de comer algo, luego de ese incidente en el restaurante solo decidí tomar algo de vino y un aperitivo nada más, solo

para no quedar como el tonto que se pone furioso por algo que no le concierne, pero joder… desde la mañana tenía que hacer mandados, hablar con

los proveedores, los capitalistas, los contadores, ya se acercaba el fin de mes, y con ello más se intensificaba mi trabajo, debía de dejarlo todo listo

para así poder presentar bien el informe mensual que le daba a mi padre, luego de todas las vueltas que hice decidí, ir mi restaurante favorita "Cerezo"

y es que tenía unas ganas de ver aunque sea de lejos a mi _princesa, _- sonríe inconscientemente -, llego, Nadeshiko me atiende, y mientras esperaba,

algo me dijo que viera a mi derecha…

Y ahí estaba yo... viendo como la niñata de Kinomoto estaba besando la mejía del idiota de Eriol... como es posible que esto pase - algo en el interior

de nuestro castaño estaba a punto de explotar...- y fue así como mi primer instinto fue, pararme y caminar lentamente, si alguien más me hubiera visto

pensaría que estaba dirigiéndose a saludar a un viejo amigo, pero no estaba furioso, - con el ceño fruncido -, resultado del cuadro que estaba viendo,

la niñata de Kinomoto sonrojada besando la mejía del imbécil de Eriol, ja! Que si me lo hubieran contando no lo hubiera creído, joder si la niñata era

bien tímida, pero no con el imbécil de Eriol, tenía que atreverse, - mientras camino va haciendo puños las manos – tan sumida en un beso simple

estaban cuando garraspeo, no sé como pero eso fue lo primero que hice, fue cuando pude ver que Eriol estaba algo sonrojado.. Ja! Joder Idiota –

susurro- lo pero nadie me escucha, esto estaba como de cuentos de hadas solo que aquí El imbécil de Eriol era la princesa besada por la niñata de

Kinomoto.. –frunce más el ceño- ….

Ahora estoy en mi apartamento, -Toma un poco de wisky, sentado en el balcón viendo la noche con una hermosa luna llena – luego de ese incidente,

en un momento de arrebato, llame a Meiling, nos juntamos luego del trabajo, como lo supuse, está interesada en mí, -sonríe con autosuficiencia- tiene

un buen cuerpo, que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio no dudaría en tomarla, pero joder! Que a la que quiero es a la niñata de Kinomoto –frunce el

ceño- … Pero no me caería mal pasar un buen rato con Meiling al fin y al cabo… es solo un buen revolcón… -sonrie-…

* * *

****Notas de Autora****

***0* Por lo visto Shaoran piensa jugar con fuego! Que malo! xD Sakura y su valentía… Eriol y su suposición sera que le atinara? … y Meiling **

**como siempre oportunista xD la odio -.-* xD jaja que puedo decir :3 xD bueno espero Os haya gustado el capi :3 si más que decir! Nos vemos **

**en la próxima!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3 =^.^=**

**PD: Si tiene tiempo uno que otro reviews me harán feliz *.* :3**

**Os pido desiculpas por no actualizar antez e estado algo corta de inspiración uwu ... espero poder actualizar pronto! Cuidense Hermos s!**


	10. EL TRATO

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El trato"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te tengo en mis manos…

Te enamorare… hare que estés obsesionado de mí…

No importa si estás enamorado…

Te hare olvidar esa chiquilla, para así tenerte para mí...

(Meiling Reed)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*POV SHAORAN*

Hace unas semanas que venía frecuentando a Meiling, aunque al principio creí que solo íbamos a durar un par de días, poco a poco me fui envolviendo más

y más con ella, e decir que hacia ratos que no tenía una buena amante y Meiling se gana el lugar… lo nuestro es más carnal que otra cosa, desde el primer

momento que me involucre con ella le deje bien en claro que lo nuestro iba a ser solo eso… sin compromisos ni ataduras, ella lo acepto, y así seguimos…

ya llevo semanas con ella con _nuestra relación de amigos con derecho_..

- Se levanta de la cama desnudo, dejando atrás a una Meiling dormida, solo el torso desnudo de su espalda se ve, su demás cuerpo desnudo está cubierto

por las sabanas….-

El castaño se va a la ducha se baña, se cambia y sale del apartamento de la ojorubí... mientras va rumbo a su apartamento…piensa…

Quizás estoy loco, o quizás no, no lo sé… pero con Meiling me siento atraído es algo obsesionante tener su cuerpo sobre el mío, saber que esa mujer sabe

cómo satisfacer carnalmente a un hombre es algo realmente enloquecedor…

Últimamente la frecuento más, no se quizás tal vez es la primera chica por la cual me he interesado más, pero aunque me guste estar con ella siempre

pienso en una niña… -sonrie- la niñata de Kinomoto no me deja en paz…. –suspira- o quizás soy yo…. El que no la quiere olvidar…

Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que tenemos sexo con Meiling siempre veo la cara alegre de Sakura, me imagino estar con ella, aunque sé que es otra la que

está en ese instante, en una ocasión dije su nombre en medio de nuestro encuentro carnal, sé que Meiling me escucho, pero no dijo nada seguimos en

nuestro encuentro, mi padre se ha dado cuenta de mi relación con ella, pero simplemente me dijo que me atuviera a las consecuencias….

Estoy ya metido en algo que no puedo salir fácilmente, sino no hubiera sido por el Idiota de Eriol, no hubiera hecho esa llamada, esa llamada que me ató a

ella… Hoy no puedo dejar de encontrarme con Meiling, a lo mejor es algo pasajero, algo en lo cual yo pueda escaparme, espero que Eriol no haya tomado

ventaja de mi ausencia con la niñata de Kinomoto….-suspira-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

En una oficina grande, adornado con cuadros de pinturas clásicas de paisajes naturales, los muebles de caoba, libreras, un juego de sala para descansar de

cuero color azul intenso, se puede apreciar el ventanal que da hacia la calle donde se pueden aprecias bellos arboles de cerezos, el cielo despejado un día sin

dudad hermoso, se encuentra nuestro pelinegro sentado pensando…

Ha pasado más de dos meses desde que nuestro Pelinegro se ha unido a la empresa Li, ha visto como Li tiene un ¿romance?, ¿aventura? Que nombre le daría

a la relación que tiene con Reed, bueno es cosa que en lo personal a él no le concierne, pero eso indirectamente afecta su relación con Sakura, como saber,

no hay que ser genio para entender que la ojiverde está enamorada de Li – frunce el ceño- cosa muy rara en él, Eriol se distingue por ser alguien que no

demuestra sus estados de ánimo, mucho menos ser tan expresivo, el hecho de ser de una familia cuyo apellido pesa tanto en Europa como Asia, hace que

sea lo más cuidadoso en su forma de expresarse, siempre con la sonrisa, el carisma de todo buen empresario, único heredero de un gran imperio, pero

últimamente sus expresiones lo delatan, llegando a la conclusión que está enamorado de la muñequita de ojos verdes…

Pero Li aunque no se lo proponga, siempre está ahí como una piedra en el zapato, a pesar que ya lleva unas semanas frecuentando a Meiling cosa que no le

sorprende en absoluto, además decir que la ojorubi simplemente se está ofreciendo no es algo que él le guste en absoluto, simplemente se ha dado cuenta

que nuestra pelinegra es un tanto ¿ambiciosa? Porque el hecho que nuestro castaño sea rico, físico y además famoso… implica un tanto en la elección de la

señorita Reed, y es que nuestro pelinegro ha observado, analizado y visto la forma de ser de la ojirubi no es de ser sabios que ella es algo así…

En fin, lo que sí está seguro es que cada día más le va agradando la presencia, personalidad de la muñequita de ojos verdes –suspira – Si lo sabe, a veces

esto de estar enamorado lo vuelve a uno algo estúpido ¿no?, primero sonríes al recordar situaciones con esa persona, suspiras, el nombre de ella es

realmente hermoso al igual que los cerezos, ni que decir con sus sonrisas sinceras que le ha dado, cada momento de pasa con ella siempre es alegre, es

divertida ni que decir de Nadeshiko que por lo visto lo ha aceptado ya ha hablado con ella, en pocas palabras tiene la aprobación de la madre –sonríe con

auto-eficiencia-…

Otro día más en el cual nuestro pelinegro, siempre va alegre a su trabajo, más alegre se pone a la hora del almuerzo, verla a ella le encanta y más si las

sonrisas son para el… Dos meses de conocerla, dos meses de saber más cosas de ella, aunque sabe que todavía es una niña, porque para él, Sakura es una

niña, con apenas 18 años todavía está saliendo de su capullo, aunque su cuerpo refleje de es toda una mujer y que mujer, no lo culpen, él es hombre, tiene

necesidades también –se golpea mentalmente-….

Nuestra castaña no se la pone fácil, el andar por ahí con la falda escolar deja mucho que desear ver más, sus piernas largas torneadas, de lejos se puede ver

lo cremosas que son, sus pechos bien formadas ni grandes ni pequeños simplemente perfectos para el… ni que decir de su boca, sus labios rosados, delgados

todo un mangar para quien los apruebe y sin duda nuestro pelinegro será el primero, se lo ha propuesto, a como es él lo lograra sin duda….

Sumido en sus pensamientos esta nuestro pelinegro cuando tocan la puerta de su oficina dice un –pase adelante – algo ido…

Y ahí enfrente aparece Meiling con una minifalda que si se agacha se podría ver algo más que solo las piernas, una blusa un tanto transparente que se puede

aprecias su ropa interior color negro, con una cola alta, pintada un tanto exagerada, -camina sensualmente hasta llegar donde está sentado Eriol –

Eriol por su parte saluda normal, ambos toman asiento, mientras a Eriol se hace una y mil preguntas como: porque ella ¿está ahí en su oficina? Que sepa ella

y él no tiene en común nada de qué hablar con lo que respecta al trabajo…

- Quería hablar de algo personal contigo querido Eriol – le dice sensualmente la pelinegra mientras se acomoda en la silla...

- ¿Así? Y de que se trata – pregunta nuestro pelinegro un tanto arisco por cómo la ojorubi se dirigió a, él…

- Veras he visto que te gusta la niñata esa que siempre la encontramos en el restaurante – dice con desprecio…

- Para tu información se llama Kinomoto, por favor ten la gentileza de llamarla así… -le dice serio a Meiling-

- Oh! –perdóname no era mi intención molestarte – mientras e pone una cara de culpabilidad – pero he decirte que está un tanto involucrada en mis planes...

así que venía proponerte un trato… -sonríe coquetamente-

- Adelante dime que trato será – dice le pelinegro con una ceja levantada, esto no era algo que él se esperaba, que ella pudiera darse cuenta de algo tan

personal como lo era sus sentimientos con su muñequita de ojos verdes…

- Como te lo dije anteriormente _Kinomoto _-diciendo con desprecio el nombre- te gusta, -asombrando a la vez al pelinegro- no lo niegues, te he visto, he

observado, además soy una mujer, por lo cual sé que ella te gusta… y sé que también le gusta a Xiao, así que como veras eso lo que me molesta…

-Y que quieres que hago yo, los sentimientos de Li son de ellos no los puedo manipular si con eso te refieres al trato –responde a la defensiva el pelinegro-

Meiling por su parte sonríe - Lo que quiero es que apartes a _Kinomoto _de mi Xiao, sé que ellos no se hablan, pero tu si, así que será fácil para ti enamorar a

esa chiquilla, yo me encargare de Xiao, -le giñe el ojo- el será mío lo sé, él es mío… -mientras arruga el ceño- pero todavía tiene en mente a esa chiquilla, así

que es fácil el trato…. –se para y a la vez se para el pelinegro –

**- Tú enamoras a esa chiquilla de **_**Kinomoto**_**, y yo enamorare a Li, es fácil y sencillo el trato Hiiragizawa… **-dice seriamente Meiling-

- Que ganas con esto, por lo que se, tu no estas enamorada de Li, a que viene este tipo de trato – pregunta un serio Eriol –

- Ella por su parte se da la vuelta caminado en dirección a la puerta, y cuando va a abrirla, voltea a ver a Eriol;

- Eso no te incumbe, y tomare esa respuesta tuya como un sí, así que has bien tu trabajo que yo haré lo mío, -le sonríe- ambos seremos felices tú con esa

chiquilla y yo con Li… -abre la puerta, saliendo de la oficina y dejando a un confuso Eriol-…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

****Notas de Autora****

**Nuestro querido Shaoran se siente atraído por la Ojirubi -.-* D: porque Shaoran D: DX ._. Que opinan? **

**Meiling y su trato –w-* la detesto lose, lose joder! **

**Que les parecio?! ****Este capi lo subi en honor al cumpleaños de Shaoran *-* :3 **

**Nos leemos a la próxima! :) **

**PD. ****Dejen Reviews *.* uno como autora es mas feliz leyendo sus comentarios! **

_******Os dejo un avance de lo que se vendrá :**_

_*******LA DECLARACION***_

_Así pasamos la tarde entre platicas, bromas, risas, llegamos a un puesto de helados, yo como niña le pregunte si quería un helado, el me mira y sonríe;_

_- Bueno pero yo invito me dijo… entre una pequeña discusión que tuvimos sobre quien invitaba termine aceptando su invitación…_

_- Yo pedí mi helado de sabor de chocolate - me encanta el chocolate-, y el de vainilla, ambos nos sentamos en una banca, disfrutando el bello atardecer, en medio del parque pingüino a esa hora ya los niños escaseaban quizás porque iba a anochecer…_

_- ¿Sabes Sakura?… -me dijo viendo el cielo-… estos momentos siempre los atesorare, eres una chica muy maravillosa… -me sonroje- de pronto sentí mi corazón palpitar, me sentía nerviosa…_

_muahahahah xD Muak las quero bellas lectoras/os! :3 :*_


	11. LA DECLARACION

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"La declaración"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin he tocado tu corazón…

Saldrán tus sentimientos más profundos…

Quizás hoy sientas cariño…

Mañana sentirás amor…

(Eriol Hiiragizawa)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*POV ERIOL*

Después de esa conversación que tuve con Meiling me quede con más dudas, quizás no sea la mejor decisión, tampoco es que haya aceptado el trato,

soy alguien que le gusta hacer las cosas bien, jamás me había topado con una chica así –suspira- aunque me encantará ver todo el papelón que hará mi

queridísima Meiling, - se ríe -, es muy divertido ver cómo la gente piensa que puede manipular los sentimientos ajenos, simplemente seré el observador,

cuando haya salido perdiendo ella le diré el típico sermón – _te lo advertí _- -se ríe a carcajadas - …

De algo estoy seguro Sakura Kinomoto ha puesto mi mundo al revés, quizás su personalidad, sus despistes, sus sonrojos, sus ojos verde jades que son dos

lagunas donde puedo apreciar lo bello que es su alma… no lo sé, fue inevitable para mí no querer empezar a quererla y quizás a amarla, si lo sé, es muy

rápido para decir y confirmar que la amo, pero el corazón no se manda ni se obliga, es algo que desde un principio lo supe… pero fue inevitable poner mis

ojos en ella, es atrayente, seductora, sensual y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta… sin duda una chica muy especial, lo que si estoy seguro es que Meiling me dará

más de un dolor de cabeza –su rostro muestra una sonrisa de lado- pero así es más divertida la vida ¿no?…

Lo que sí, he decidido por fin declararle mi amor a ella, no sé qué pasara pero como dice el dicho: **_el que no arriesga no gana_**… Hoy me he decidido, es

bueno tener su número y saber lo que ella va hacer el resto del día, esto de persuadirla para que inconscientemente me diga lo que hace es algo divertido,

además es alguien transparente, no miente, ni manipula sin duda la mejor dama para que lleve el apellido Hiiragizawa –sonríe mientras ve los arboles de

cerezos- …

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

*POV SAKURA*

Hace unos meses que conocí a Eriol, he de decir que es un chico bastante culto, guapo, simpático, y sobre todo muy atento… Sin duda alguna alguien que

poco a poco le estoy tomando cariño, sinceramente no sé qué me pasa, lo cierto es que cuando estoy con él, me siento más alegre, sin duda sus mensajes

de textos por la mañana alegra mi día, sus sonrisas, sus ojos todo él es lindo, -se sonroja-…

Hoy he salido un poco más tarde de la prepa y es por el examen de admisión para entrar a la Universidad, solo falta un mes más para terminar la

preparatoria, estoy algo nerviosa por eso, tengo que pensar desde ya que carrera voy a elegir en la universidad, por Eriol he aprendido más sobre

economía, administración, pero lo que más me llama la atención es el periodismos, cuando le comente mis expectativas sobre esa carrera a Eriol, se

sorprendió y sonriendo me dijo: _Si en verdad te apasiona, hazlo, solo se vive una vez, aprovecha cada instante y aprende cada día más…_ -me dijo sonriendo-

Es un chico muy inteligente, realmente me alegro de conocerlo, que sea mi amigo, últimamente hablamos mucho por teléfono, todas las noches me llama,

cada vez más siento que lo conozco más y eso me agrada, -sonríe- a veces pienso como sería si fuéramos novios –se sonroja- es decir él es agradable y

aunque no sea Li, siento algo extraño con él, me pongo nerviosa, pero puedo apaciguar ese nerviosismo….

Últimamente pienso en él, es raro ¿no?, bueno he de confesar que siempre he tenido sentimientos fuertes por Li, o eso creo, pero él ni siquiera hace el

intento de hablar conmigo, solo alardea lo lindo que es y de todas las chicas que sueñan con estar con él, es algo que me enfurece –arruga el ceño- más

que nunca Li esta distante casi no lo veo, y si lo veo anda en la luna como diría Eriol –sonríe-, ahora no sé qué me pasa Eriol tiene algo que me llama la

atención… sin duda estoy delirando además Eriol no me ha dicho nada, quizás ni le guste… en fin todo va a depender del tiempo… así como dijo mi mamá,

tiempo al tiempo…

Divagando estaba, caminando en dirección a mi casa, cuando enfrente de mi aparece un gran ramo de rosas, yo me sorprendo, pero más aún cuando veo

quien es –se sonroja-

- Como siempre en la luna estás, pequeña flor de cerezo- me dice Eriol sonriendo-

- Yo me sonrojo más – Etto. Eriol, como sabes que andaba por aquí –lo acuso aun sonrojada, recibiendo el ramo de rosas-

- Se ríe- pequeña despistada tu misma me dijiste ayer que ibas a salir tarde por tu examen – dime ¿cómo te fue? –me pregunta un tanto curioso-

- Etto... dentro de una semana me darán los resultados – le digo sonrojada.

- Bueno todo va a salir bien- me dice y toma mi mano libre… ese acto hace que mi corazón palpite cada vez más rápido, su mano es tan cálida y suave…

- Hoy me dijiste que tenías tiempo libre el resto del día, así que me tomo el atrevimiento de invitarte a pasear por el parque, ¿te parece? – Me dice con una

bella sonrisa – yo por mi parte parpadeo varias veces, mientras solo atino a mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación, y es que ese arrebato de él, me ha

dejado un tanto asombrada…

Ambos empezamos a caminar, él todavía va agarrado de mi mano, yo no lo alejo al contrario, uno nuestros dedos, sorprendiéndolo en el acto a él, el cual

volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa tan cálida que me sonrojo al instante e hizo que volteara a ver a otro lado…

Así pasamos la tarde entre platicas, bromas, risas, llegamos a un puesto de helados, yo como una niña pequeña le pregunte muy alegre si quería un helado,

el me mira y sonríe;

- Bueno pero yo invito me dijo… entre una pequeña discusión que tuvimos sobre quien invitaba a quien termine aceptando su invitación, no sé cómo lo hace

pero siempre termino diciéndole que si –suspira- …

- Yo pedí mi helado de sabor de chocolate - me encanta el chocolate-, y el de vainilla, ambos nos sentamos en una banca, disfrutando el bello atardecer, en

medio del parque llamado "el rey pingüino", queda muy cerca de mi casa; veo que los niños escasean quizás sea porque ya va a anochecer…

- ¿Sabes Sakura?… -me dijo viendo el cielo-… estos momentos siempre los atesorare, eres una chica muy maravillosa… -me sonroje- de pronto sentí mi

corazón palpitar, me sentía nerviosa, porque esas palabras no siempre las escucho mucho menos que me lo diga alguien que es lindo…

Creo que –se volteó a verme a los ojos- yo por mi parte me sonroje más, no sabía que iba a suceder poco a poco vi que se me acercaba, mis piernas

empiezan a temblarme…

**_- Me gustas mucho Sakura_**,**_ y quisiera que fuéramos más que amigos_**– termino de decirme, en ese instante la boca se me seco, sentí cosas que nunca

había sentido, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón como si lo tuviera cerca de mis oídos, mi sonrojo se hizo más evidente, sintiendo mi cara arder de la

vergüenza y ¿alegría?... pero algo paso, de pronto en mi mente paso una imagen, esa imagen era la de un chico de pelo castaño sonriendo, de pronto todo

vino a la realidad era Li, con su sonrisa arrogante que en ese instante aparecía en mi mente…

- Voltié mi cara para otro lado… lo escuche suspirar, sentí cuando se levantó… de pronto me dijo…

- Creo que fue muy pronto para declararte mi amor por ti, pequeña muñequita, -no pude verlo a los ojos- lo oí suspirar… Sé que te gusta alguien más

–abrí los ojos de asombro- solo quiero decirte que él no te conviene –lo voltie a ver y arrugue el ceño, aun sin decir nada, ¿Por qué me dijo eso?- el por su

parte no se inmutó…

- Solo te pido que lo pienses si… -solo lo observe, vi algo de tristeza en sus ojos, estos meses que lo llevo conociendo me han ayudado mucho a conocer su

verdadero yo, pero jamás me imagine que yo le gustaba…

- No hablamos más, del tema lo dejamos ahí, no me insistió más… fue a dejarme a mi casa, se despidió de mi… dejándome con una duda… ¿porque me habrá

dicho que no me conviene? y peor aún como supo que Li era el chico por el cual no pude darle una respuesta… Tantas preguntas sin respuestas…. –suspira –

pero quizás a lo mejor... **_el me gusta_ **-suspira, mientras va rumbo a su cuarto-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****NOTAS DE AUTORA*****

**Nuestro Eriol cada vez está más enamorado de la niñata de Kinomoto *-* ya se le declaro *0*…. **

**Pero Sakura siempre teniendo presente a nuestro castaño DX **

**Os pido disculpas ya tenía editado este capi x3 pero por cosas de estudios… problemas familiares… no había podido editarla :3… con lo que respecta a las otras historias tardare más en actualizarlas… está en si la terminare de primero…**

**No prometo nada si actualizare rápido o lento… solo espero que me tengan paciencia :3 muak besos nos leemos a la próxima!**

***No se olviden los reviews* :3 XD me alegra mucho leerlas :3 y saber que os opinan como va la historia *-* :3 **

****Reviews****

**Luisa: **_Bueno e decirte que si no te gusta la pareja de Eriol y Sakura mmm nose XD no puedo adelantar lo que mi historia abra…. Aunque claro es gusto de cada quien… si gustas puedes seguir leyendo mi fic… _

**Mago: :) **_Me alegro mucho ver tu reviews *-* hermosa x3 todavia toy en deuda contigo XD pero tiempo al tiempo y pues quizás llegue a dar su primer beso la niñata de sakurita, Shaoran es un tonto lo se pero hey! Tiene sus razones no olvidemos que los hombres son un tanto simples en cuestiones amorosa y si no quieren compromisos solo los evaden y como dijo al principio un hambriento no rechazara la comida que le dan XD (¿) HOMBRES -.-*! XD …_

**_Ying-Fali23 : Hermosa quiero agradecerte por todos los reviews que siempre escribes en mis historias, tu apoyo _n/W/n_ me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias! :)..._**


End file.
